


Everything for Apocalyptica

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [1]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eicca and Perttu hire a new assistant Anna who, like every member of the band, is willing to give her everything for the success of Apocalyptica.  You will find out what that literally means, if you read this story taking place during the making of their new album in the autumn 2014. This story is told by Perttu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A weird job interview

**Author's Note:**

> For all women desperately in love with Perttu and Apocalyptica's music

## A weird job interview (1)

      Why did Eicca have to catch the flu just this week? He had arranged a job interview for today and asked me to fill in for him. He assured me that I’d like to meet this person too. I wasn’t interested in job interviews, especially when it involved a female in her fifties. But I had said yes because Eicca seemed to be so enthusiastic about her and her CV. He had talked with her over the phone and was even more convinced of her qualities after that.

       So, there I was, ready to interview this ‘interesting’ person for an temporary assistant position we had open. I was slightly late as usual and rushed into Eicca’s study without knocking. She was standing there looking out of the window; a slender, read-headed woman in her tight jeans and expensive looking leather jacket.  She turned to face me when she heard me coming and offered her hand to greet me. “Anna Sarela, pleased to meet you”, she introduced herself and smiled at me. This woman couldn’t be fifty, no way. I gaped at her like I was mentally retarded.

      “You’re here for the job interview?” I finally managed to ask. “My name is Perttu and I’m filling in for Eicca.  He’s got a flu and didn’t want to risk your health too.”

      “That’s too bad. But actually it was you I wanted to see in the first place”, she confessed and blushed slightly. I wondered about her last comment but asked her then to sit down and took Eicca’s seat opposite her. She gazed at me across the table looking curious. “I was at your concert in Hollola last summer. That was absolutely amazing”, she said. Her praise felt good but we were not here to discuss about my concerts.

     “So, you’re here for the assistant position?” I tried to confirm once again that I was meeting the right person.

      “Yes. I took a leave of absence from my job because I wanted to do something else instead. Helping you to succeed felt like a good idea.“

      “Are you an Apocalyptica fan?” I asked feeling curious. A woman at her age wasn’t normally interested in our music.

      “Yeah, a fan with big F. I adore your music. You’re the leaders in your music genre and I respect you for that. But I like also J-rock, especially Dir en Grey”, she finished sounding enthusiastic.

      “Do you listen to classical music?” I asked starting to feel excited about her.

      “Sure. Bach is my absolute favourite but I like also Debussy and Satie.”

       “Have you been involved in the music industry before?” I asked to return to the subject.

       “No, not actually. I’ve worked in manager positions in high tech companies all my life; manufacturing, research and development, quality, you name it.”

       “Sounds like you’re a bit over-qualified for this job. This is not a manager position.”

       “I know that and I’m not looking for a manager position. I’ve had enough of that.  I just want to work with you and help you to succeed.”

      “We can’t probably pay you as much as you would like.”

      “I’m not here for the pay. I‘m here because I want to.”

       That sounded interesting. She wanted to work for us but wasn’t interested in her pay. Why? I tried to find out if she had some secondary motives, but she seemed genuinely interested in our work and helping us.

      “Is this the place I would be working at?” she asked.

      “Yes, Eicca works and lives here and we have our studio here too. You will see us a lot here now that we are working with our new album.”

     “Can I see the studio?” she asked. I couldn’t see why not. I took her to a tour around the studio facilities and she asked me almost a million questions in the process. Her technological background was evident judging by the questions she made. “Where do _you_ work, when you compose your own music?” she asked when we had finnished our tour and were back in Eicca’s room.

      “Mostly at home or at my summer cottage”, I replied although I couldn’t see what this had to do with the interview.

      “How many times have you read Lord of the Rings?” she wanted to know as if that would be the most important factor in selecting her for the job.

      “I think about three times… and you?”

      “Probably around ten times, I stopped counting at seven”, she mused and shot an approving look at me. We were both genuine LOTR fans.

      “Can I ask you one thing?” I finally collected my courage. “How do you look so young? According to the papers your fifty one.”

      “That’s simple. I had a face lift done last summer. I got tired of looking at my sunken cheeks and floppy jawline. I don’t feel like fifty so why should I look like it? Now I feel much better of myself”, she smiled and gazed me with an intensity that could only mean one thing. I would have to be careful with this cougar or she’d devour me alive.

      “Okay, I think we’re done. I have no issues with hiring you if the pay is okay for you. We need some management expertise here when we are away on tour and also otherwise”, I concluded. The ‘otherwise’ was referring to me. I wasn’t especially good at arranging things and could use some help in that.

      “That’s great!” she enthused, grabbed my face and kissed me. That was quick. “When do I start?”


	2. Arranging files

## Arranging files (2)

      “These archives of yours don’t make any sense to me. Can I use my own system to arrange them?” Anna called from my study.

      “Use whatever system you like as long as I can find what I’m looking for”, I called back to her and concentrated again on my composing work. This whole thing was getting out of my hands nowadays. I had so many ideas brewing in my brain and I had no time to put them on paper. Today this great melody just popped up in my head in the middle of our recording session. I had to wait till the evening to get it written down.  I asked Anna to help me to arrange my papers. At this rate I couldn’t find any of my previous work. Everything was currently stored in huge piles on my desk.

      I was sitting on the living room couch my papers spread in front of me on the table.  My neck was stiff after a long day and I tried to stretch the muscles to make my head work. “Can I help?” I heard Anna’s voice. When I looked up, she was standing in front of me with some kind of cream tube in her hand. “You need a proper massage to relax your neck. Take off your shirt and come and sit here”, she said and pointed at the low foot stool I had close to the sofa. I couldn’t disagree with her about my need for a massage so I obeyed her. “This cream together with a massage does you wonders”, she promised and spread a generous portion of it on my shoulders, neck and upper back. I must say she really knew how to give a proper massage. Her skilled fingers rubbed the tension out of my strained muscles. “There. Now you need a hot shower and a cup of coffee and you’re as good as new.” I took her advice and headed for the shower while she was making the coffee.

      When I returned from the shower, I had only a towel wrapped around my waist. I didn’t want to put on the same clothes I had worn all day. She was just laying the coffee mugs on the table when I entered the room. She straightened her back and shot a long appreciative look at my body. “You look wonderful”, she smiled and stepped in front of me. “But I think you should exercise more. Playing cello and writing will jam your muscles in the long run.”

      “I know. Paavo is all the time pushing us to exercise but I don’t seem to have time for that.”

      Suddenly, without any warning, she grabbed the towel and stripped it off. “May I?” she asked and folded her fingers around my balls and dick without waiting for my answer. Her caress woke up my manhood. I gasped at her touch and gazed her eyes wordless. “I think you need some more refreshment before starting to work again”, she mused and slid her fingers along my dick that was getting harder every second. “Can I suck you?" she asked wild desire burning in her eyes. I just couldn’t refuse. Her hand had already made me half mad and now she wanted to give me a blowjob. Holy shit, this couldn’t be happening to me!

       “If you want to”, I breathed and stared at her when she kneeled down and sunk my waiting dick into her mouth. She freed the head of my dick to be able to caress it with her lips and tongue. Then she started jerking me off with her hand.  I was so overwhelmed by her surprise treatment  that it didn’t take long before I reached the top. I let out a long moan when I shot my sperm into her mouth. She had grabbed my bottom with her other hand and squeezed my body against her mouth. I was deep in her throat and she didn’t even gag.

      I caressed her red hair with my hands while she swallowed my stuff down. Her eyes were closed and she looked happy. “That was gorgeous” she whispered. “Are you okay?" she asked when I didn’t say anything. How could I? She had taken me by a complete surprise.

      “Yes, I’m okay, but you don’t have to do ‘everything’ for me even though you promised so in the job interview.” 

      “I love this part of ‘everything’. You have a lovely dick and a beautiful body. What more can I ask for?” she reassured me and stood up to face me. “It’s coffee time.”


	3. A visitor

## A visitor (3)

      I had just finished my coffee and the blush of the sexual excitement was fading from my cheeks when I heard my doorbell ring. As I opened the door, I saw Eicca at my doorstep. He looked tired and downcast. “Can I come in?” he asked and gave a curious look at Anna's leather jacket hanging on my coat rack.

      “Sure. Anna is here in my study arranging my records”, I explained. “She won’t disturb us.”

       “What is it?” I asked after Eicca had sat down on the sofa and I had informed Anna about his presence.

      “You’re composing again”, he stated the obvious but didn’t say anything more.

      “Spit it out”, I pushed him seeing that he had something on his mind but didn’t know how to say it.

       “ We had again a quarrel with Kirsi about our touring schedules. She had been planning a holiday trip for us but got pissed off when I told her that we were travelling to Japan at that time.

      “That’s too bad, but business comes first “, I conceded knowing that it was also Eicca’s firm opinion. He was our business man and I respected him for that. “She’ll come around”, I comforted him and walked over to caress his silky, blond hair with my hands. I loved him, his hair, his heavy body on my back when he made love to me, everything. “Would you like to take a shower and play with me?” I proposed knowing that it was the reason he was here. Every now and then, especially when we were touring, he searched comfort in me. That was safer and more practical than using some local fan bangers.

       “Sounds good”, he agreed and stood up from the sofa. He grabbed me in his arms and gave me a firm hug. He was much taller and sturdier than me and I felt always safe in his arms. I followed him into the shower just to watch his body. “Why don’t you join me?” he asked.

     “I just had a shower and now I just want to enjoy watching you”, I replied and felt my dick coming alive again.  He was coming alive too when he stepped out of the shower and started drying himself.

     “You look like you need something”, he smirked and caressed the front of my jeans with his hand.

     “Yes, I do. I need you inside me”, I confessed and folded my fingers around his dick that was now pointing handsomely upwards. He wrapped a towel around his waist and followed me to my bedroom.

     “Which side up?” I asked when I was removing the bed cover.

     “Front side, please”, he replied politely although he knew that I preferred the back. I didn’t like the awkward position but of course seeing your lover’s face and kissing him compensated some. I handed him my lube tube but he didn’t want to use it right away. He crawled on top of me and started kissing me beginning from my face and progressing slowly down to my chest, belly and dick.

     “Can you kiss my toe?” I asked just for fun. “I hurt it in playing football.”

     He took my foot and studied it carefully. “Yes, this one looks a bit bluish”, he said smiling and kissed my hurt toe gently.

     “Thanks, that helped”, I said when he had returned back to kissing my face. “Please, kiss me properly”, I begged him when he seemed to avoid kissing my lips.

    “I was just saving the best part as last”, he murmured and planted his soft lips on mine. I loved his kisses, especially the ones that started softly and ended up devouring me for minutes. Now I had one just like that. I couldn’t have enough of him.

      Finally he took the lube and spread it on me and on himself. I raised my legs to give him better access and he pushed himself inside me very slowly and carefully not to hurt me. I always forgot how weird it felt to be penetrated like this. He watched my face and caressed my dick with his hand. I was ready again. When he started to move inside me I couldn’t help groaning at the rhythm of his thrusts. I knew he loved the sounds I was making and had learned to interpret them during the long years we’d been lovers. “You’re so beautiful like this”, he whispered and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of being part of me. I loved to watch him too - his long hair flowing down on his face, the muscles under his fair skin moving as he worked his way towards the climax. When he was close to it, I pulled his head down to kiss him. He came inside me and sank his teeth into my shoulder leaving probably a very visible mark on it. I didn’t mind. I loved being his like this.

      When I returned to my study after Eicca had left, Anna was gone and I found a note on my desk. “Your papers are now in order. See attached instructions of the system. I loved your groaning. Eicca must be a good lover. See you tomorrow. Love Anna.”


	4. New sounds at the studio

## New sounds at the studio (4)

      Next morning was rainy and gloomy but my spirits were high. I had managed to put on paper the melody I had come up yesterday and I would present it to Eicca and my other bandmates today. Maybe we could use it on our new album or later on. Hmm…Eicca, the thought of him fucking me still made me horny.  I sincerely hoped that he could settle his dispute with his wife Kirsi. Living with a husband that was touring around the world most of the year wasn’t easy, especially if you had kids. It was easier for me in that respect. No ties at the moment and I intended to keep it that way at least for a while. I had Eicca and occasional girlfriends and now Anna…

      The surprise she had arranged for me yesterday was puzzling me. I just couldn’t understand why she did what she did. She seemed happy about it and I was happy about it. Maybe I should stop worrying. Besides my papers were now in excellent order.

     When I arrived at the studio it was pouring and I managed to get soaking wet while running from my car to the house. “You look like a half drowned dog”, Anna teased me when I stripped off my wet coat and shoes in the hall.

      “Yeah, I forgot how to swim”, I replied slightly annoyed. “Thanks for arranging my papers.”

     “Don’t mention it, it was a pleasure”, she replied smiling at me. I think she wasn’t referring to my files with her last remark. “Would you like to have a cup of coffee?” she asked. “I’m making some for the rest of the guys. Eicca looked like he needed something to refresh him.” I was alarmed by her words. What had happened last night?

      We were currently testing some new ways to torture our cellos. Paavo had been our technology expert already for a while and he had the main responsibility of developing our “APO” sound further. Finding new surprising effects from our instruments was always rewarding. This work was going on in the studio when I entered but I couldn’t find Eicca there. “Where’s Eicca?” I asked Mikko, who was sitting at the mixing table with Paavo listening their latest experiments.

      “He had a phone call and went to his study to take it.” Mikko replied after tuning the sound level slightly down. I was just about to go after Eicca when he finally returned to the studio. He looked worried.

      “What’s happening?” I asked him.

      “It looks like we have to postpone our Japan tour. One of our venues was damaged in an earthquake and there’s also some other hassle there. They sent me an e-mail but most of it was in Japanese and the English was almost impossible to understand.”

      Anna entered the studio with her coffee mugs and heard the last part of Eicca’s sentence. “Can I see the e-mail? Maybe I can make something out of it. I’ve been practising my Japanese very hard lately.”

     “Sure”, Eicca promised. “I can print it out for you.”

      They left together to Eicca’s study and I felt somehow annoyed. I wanted to share my new music with Eicca but the business seemed to get all his attention. It took ages for him to return to the studio but when he came, he looked satisfied. “I probably misunderstood the message. They are proposing another venue, but it is available one week later than the original one. We will have to rearrange our schedule so that we finish our tour there."

      “So actually there will be a delay of one day only“, I concluded.

      “Yeah and our holiday plan is still compromised. I was kind of hoping that this delay would resolve the issue”, Eicca sighed.

      “Is Kirsi still angry?” I asked carefully remembering Anna’s comment.

      “She wasn’t at home when I returned and she didn’t return for the night. She had left a message that she’d spend the night with a friend, whatever that means.”

      That sounded alarming. “She’ll be back tonight so make sure that you make amends with her. Take her to an expensive restaurant or something.”

       Eicca shot a disapproving look at me. “And you’re the best person to advise me in matters like this”, he retorted me referring to my failed marriage with Laura.

     “Sorry, I just don’t want you to be unhappy”, I apologized and stared at my hands feeling embarrassed.

      “I know that”, Eicca replied his voice soft and caressed my cheek with his fingers.

      “Stop cooing! There’s work to do.” Mikko called behind the control desk.

      “Actually there’s something that I wanted you to hear”, I started happy that I could finally share my new music with them. “I wrote this piece yesterday evening. Maybe we could make something out of it together.” I retrieved my cello from the storage box and played my bandmates my new composition.

      “That was beautiful”, Anna sighed when I had finished playing. She was standing there tears running down her cheeks. “I’m sorry but your playing always makes me emotional”, she said and wiped the tears from her cheeks. That was a good sign: a fan made emotional was always a win.


	5. Relaxing with Anna

## Relaxing with Anna (5)

      The rest of the day was just hard work. Excluding a short lunch break and two coffee pauses we spent all afternoon and part of the evening to get our sound right. At six o’clock Eicca glanced at his watch and finally decided to call it a day. He had things to settle with his wife and he wanted to have time to attend to those. Anna had left already earlier. She had her Japanese lessons in the evening once a week. I felt somehow distracted and restless. I kept seeing these images of Eicca making love to me and Anna sucking my dick. I was in need of physical touch and closeness but there was no one to satisfy my needs. I decided to go jogging but even that turned out to be difficult. My toe wasn’t healed yet and running just made it feel worse. I had to cut my jogging short and returned to my apartment to take a shower.

       I had to jerk myself off to make the pain go away. I was sitting on my sofa watching TV only half dressed when my phone buzzed.  I didn’t recognize the number but took the call anyway. “Hi, it’s Anna”, I heard her soft voice at the other end of the line. “How are you doing? Need anything from me tonight?” she asked in her straightforward manner.

      “Actually yes”. You could help me to relax. I’m so uptight and I can’t understand why.”

      “Okay, I’ll be there in half an hour”, she promised and closed the phone. She didn’t even ask what I wanted.

      I didn’t bother to dress up more than necessary. I had only my jeans on, when I opened the door for her. “Wow, nice reception!” she grinned and touched my bare chest with her hand.

      “How was your Japanese lesson?” I asked.

      “I hate those kanji. They are almost too much for my old brain”, she complained and made a face.

      “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with your brain” I said and touched her cheek. I wanted to kiss her and feel her closeness. She gazed me in the eye probably guessing what I was thinking. “Can I kiss you?” I finally asked when she didn’t say anything.

      “Yes, please”, she whispered and looked almost frightened. I took her face in my hands and planted my lips carefully on hers. She stopped breathing but I could feel her heart beating fast under my palms.  This gentle start changed very quickly into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.  She devoured my mouth, pushed her fingers into my hair and moaned as if she was in pain.

      “What is it?” I asked slightly worried.

     “You’re killing me”, she whispered out of breath. “I don’t deserve your kisses and your body. I’m an old hag.”

      “Shhhh, don’t be foolish”, I whispered in her ear. “You’re a beautiful, warm hearted and gentle person. What more can I ask for?” I soothed her and cradled her in my arms. “Now I would like to make love to you. Is it okay for you?”

      “You don’t have to do everything for me”, she replied borrowing the words I had used yesterday.

      “No, I don’t have to but I want to”, I said and grabbed her hand to lead her to my bedroom.

\----

      I woke up after midnight my face buried in her full breasts and my arm resting on her thigh. I had made love to her first from the front and then from the back and loved every second of it. She was hot and wet and lusty and her naked sex intrigued me. It wasn’t usual to find a woman so smooth down there. I don’t know how she had accomplished that but I loved it. She was in excellent physical condition. She was probably exercising a lot more than I to keep herself fit. And she knew how to make love in every possible way. I hadn’t experienced anything close to this in many years.

      I crawled up to kiss her and woke her up while doing so. “Hi, beautiful”, she mumbled and kissed my forehead. “I think I should get up. I’ll miss my last bus otherwise.”

     “You don’t have to go, you can stay the night here”, I proposed. I didn’t actually like sleeping alone. It was nicer to have someone close by.

   “Sorry, but I wasn’t prepared to stay overnight. Maybe sometimes later then”, she said and climbed out of the bed to collect her clothes. “Can I use your bathroom to clean up?”

      I put on my pyjama bottoms and sat down on the sofa to think. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t notice Anna until she was standing in front of me fully dressed. “So, what did you decide? Was this our first or our last love making?” she asked as if she could read my thoughts. I stood up from the sofa and grabbed her in my arms. “I think this was our first one.”

      “You know the media will kill you for this. I can already see the headlines screaming: Perttu is dating an older woman!”

      “I’ve been hopelessly gay in their bookkeeping for a long time. This just gives them something new to think about. Besides Kirsi is considerably older than Eicca so I am just continuing the tradition”, I replied feeling relieved. It was so easy to talk about this with her. “Thanks for coming here tonight. I needed that.”

      “I needed that too”, she smiled and kissed me goodnight.

      When she was gone, I felt both happy and sad. I didn’t tell her that this was only temporary. Her employment with us would end next summer when our regular assistant would return from her maternity leave. After that nobody knew what would happen. But I guess she knew that too. We had almost one year ahead of us and that was all that mattered. I didn’t even want to think about the future after that.


End file.
